


Best Case Scenario

by chatsnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Lucky Charms, Overcoming fears, Time Travel, bunnix and her time portals, future ladybug and chat noir, marinette character development, post timetagger episode, she learns there can be good outcomes, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatsnoir/pseuds/chatsnoir
Summary: Marinette accidentally goes through one of Bunnix’s time portals into the future, and saw what she had least expected to ever see - herself kissing Chat Noir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Best Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> hi ummm i had an idea and impulse wrote it one day and this came from that. i don't write often so don't expect too much ! this is my first miraculous fic too so aa enjoy

Marinette had accidentally jumped through one of Bunnix’s time portals during the akuma fight, and it closed immediately before she got a chance to return.

She got up, considering closing her eyes and standing there until Bunnix returned to bring her back to her own time, you know for the whole “time is fragile” thing, not wanting to know too much about the future.

But something caught her eye before she could make the decision - herself, her future self, standing not even 20 ft away.

More specifically, her future self standing 20 ft away - kissing _Chat Noir._

“What the hell!” Marinette screams. 

The two break away and turn around to see Marinette standing there. 

“Ladybug!?” Chat Noir - future Chat Noir - gasps and looks to his side to see the other Ladybug - future Ladybug (or his present ladybug) - for assurance. On the contrary, the Ladybug of the future looks at her with understanding and a soft smile. 

Marinette feels like she’s about to blow, she feels like she shouldn’t have even seen this, knowing the whole fragility of time thing, but she had, and she can’t change that, and all thoughts in her head keep going back to “what the hell!” 

She swore to herself that she could never be in a relationship with Chat Noir, she was set on Adrien after all, or maybe even Luka with how weird things were right now, but never Chat Noir. Although she couldn’t deny she maybe felt he was a little more than just a friend, that was something she could never ever ever act on because she worried about the complications that could come with them also holding the responsibility of the safety of the city in their hands. 

She had always been so sure! So what the hell changed? And as much as she wanted to know, she probably shouldn’t even ask because of the whole ‘fragile time’ thing again and she already knew too much!

“Hey, mini-me, I remember when I was there in your shoes instead of here in mine. It seems overwhelming i know, but I promise it will be okay.” Marinette’s future self assured. 

Marinette yet again felt like she was going to implode, “okay? OKAY? how is it going to be okay oh my god how did this happen? I swore to myself! I probably know too much now and am going to ruin time or something!” 

“Hey mini-Marinette calm down! Take a second and breathe. I know you must be feline a little scared right now but I can promise you the current events are all pawsitive!” future Chat Noir grinned. 

Honestly, it was just a little refreshing to know chat’s dumb puns were still in future her’s life- wait did he just say Marinette?

Marinette’s eyes widened at the realization, “You know!?” she sputtered. 

Her future self and future Chat Noir gave each other a look and laughed. 

“Believe me when I say your future is full of surprises, and a good bit of them for the better.” Future Ladybug winked. 

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Marinette knew she probably shouldn’t question farther, she probably shouldn’t even know as much as she does now, but she couldn’t help it. 

She looked at Ladybug, herself, in the eyes, “I was insistent... so sure... how...?”

Her future self gave a soft smile, “I think you-we- were so scared of the worst case scenarios we forgot to consider the best case scenarios were also possible.”

“It’s me. I’m the best case scenario.” Chat Noir grins. 

Both Marinette and her future self roll their eyes at that, but future Marinette does whisper for only Marinette to hear “but he is kinda right, not that I’d ever tell him and feed that ego of his.” 

Marinette tries to smile but she feels it probably looks more awkward. She can’t wrap her mind about whatever cos possibly lead to circumstances like these. What happened to Adrien?! She finds it hard to believe she really gave up on him for Chat Noir, that seemed so ridiculous and risky. Luckily, Bunnix shows up before she has a chance to learn too much more and ruin time or something.

“Minibug! I’m so sorry! Oh my god lets get you back to your own time before reality falls apart.” Her words were so serious, yet said in a slightly playful tone. Marinette nodded and followed Bunnix. 

“Bunnix what happens if I learned too much... is this going to ruin the future?” Marinette was very worried. 

Bunnix sighed, “Typically, yes. However this, I believe, is set in the timeline, meaning it was meant to happen. Time itself made an exception for you, I guess.”

Marinette let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. While whatever happened there left her with a lot to unpack, she could at least rest knowing she didn’t royally fuck up reality or time or anything. She couldn't help wonder why, though. Why would 'time itself' make an exception for her over something like this?

As Marinette exits the portal, she’s greeted by none other than Chat Noir himself. 

“Oh m’lady! I was so worried! I’m glad you’re okay!” And immediately gives her a hug. 

Marinette flushed. That wasn’t supposed to happen, she’s not supposed to blush around Chat, but after what she had just learned about the future, she felt weird. but she had to pretend like nothing was off. 

“What, didn’t think I could handle myself?” She teased in return, but in all honesty she was always touched by how much Chat cared.

“Of course you can m’lady! It was just a lonely couple minutes waiting without you here. I need you to function, you know.” He gave one of his signature smirks. 

-

It took a while, but Marinette began to not think about what she had learned about the future. It stayed in the back of her mind for the most part, and she did her best to not think about it every time Chat flirted with her. 

She had no plans to try to force things to happen like she saw it supposedly was in the future. In fact, after almost a year had passed and seemingly nothing occurred that would’ve caused the shift to get to that future, she started to think that the future wasn’t set, and that was only a possibility that won’t even happen. So what if it was “written into time” that she saw her future self like that as Bunnix had said - maybe she was meant to see it but not live it, or at least that’s what she told herself.

Almost a year passed, and nothing had really changed. She was still hopelessly crushing on Adrien (although they had gotten a little closer as friends), which caused Luka to not really work out, and the idea of being with her crime fighting partner while it seemed she would never be able to get over this boy appeared impossible.

That was until, of course, everything _did_ change. 

Marinette was not supposed to figure out Chat Noir’s identity, not ever, and _especially_ not in such a stupid way like this. 

But the truth has a funny way of coming out.

After one day of battling an akumatized villain and the superhero duo went their own way, Ladybug noticed Chat had dropped something.

He was way too far away for him to hear if she called, so she figured she could keep whatever it was until they met again, probably on a patrol.

But what Marinette was not expecting as she picked up what Chat Noir had dropped was that it was the lucky charm she had given Adrien ages ago.

She stood there frozen, trying to reason with herself that maybe Adrien gave it to Chat, or that Adrien had dropped it and Chat found it, that maybe it wasn’t the same one she made, that maybe she just imagined Chat had dropped it but it was always there. But it was definitely the one she made, it was handmade, she could even see the small signature she left. She also had seen it fall from Chat’s pocket as clear as day. And Adrien wouldn’t just give it away, he’s too nice, and he had said himself “I always take the lucky charm you gave me wherever I go.”

Wherever he goes. Wherever he goes, and as _whoever_ he is. 

Marinette is snapped out of her thoughts as her earrings beep, and she returns home to figure some things out.

All she can hear ringing in her head over and over is what future ladybug had told her about a year ago, “we forgot to consider the best case scenarios were also possible.”

The best case scenario… the unexpected case scenario that her best friend was also who she was in love with.

Marinette’s eyes widened at the realization of this best case scenario that meant who she was in love with loved her back!

Of course, the idea of ending up with Chat Noir and getting over Adrien had seemed unfathomable, but now that puzzle pieces feels like it clicked. 

Although… she couldn’t get too ahead of herself. There was a lot to unpack. What if Chat Noir/Adrien wouldn’t love her anymore once knowing she was Marinette under the mask? What about the dangers?

But Marinette remembered the way future Chat Noir looked at her future self, still with the same love he looks at her sometimes now (although she always tried to ignore it), and he knew who she was then. 

And it was Marinette’s charm that he kept with him through it all, wasn’t it?

And both of them and Paris looked completely safe.

Perhaps the charm really was lucky. How lucky was she to have two of the most important people in her life be one and the same. And the charm was what lead her to the realization.

She decided she’d talk to Adrien tomorrow as she returned the lucky charm.

-

The next day, Marinette was not late for school once. When she saw Adrien waiting outside, he seemed to be waiting for something, or someone, and kept looking around until he met Marinette’s eyes.

He immediately started walking toward her, “Marinette! I have to tell you something! I’m so so sorry!”

Marinette was confused, did he know? Did he know she knew?

“I think I lost the lucky charm you gave me somewhere… I’m so sorry Marinette I looked everywhere and couldn’t find it! I really took it everywhere with me. I'm so sorry I was careless and lost something you made me…” Adrien looked so genuinely sorry. Marinette found it amusing.

She pulled out the lucky charm from her purse and held it up, “You mean this lucky charm?”

Adrien’s jaw dropped, “How did you find it? Oh my gosh thank you so much Marinette I’m so glad it’s not truly gone, you have no idea!” 

Marinette flushed at how sincere he was and how much he seemed to really appreciate the gift, but smirked remembering what more she had to say.

“You know, I think that lucky charm was luckier than we could’ve possibly imagined.” She smirked, her voice teasing.

Adrien just looked lost, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I found the lucky charm after I saw a certain kitty drop it.” 

Adrien looked petrified, and it took everything in Marinette to not laugh. It’s alright, she knew he’d laugh about this later.

“I-I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying..” Adrien stammered. Wow, seeing him like this was new.

“What I’m saying, kitty, is that I know who you are.” Marinette was grinning, she probably looked pure evil.

Adrien looked like he was about to pass out. “I-you! You can’t tell anyone!” He sputtered.

Marinette just laughed, “Why would I possibly do that when I wouldn’t want you to tell anyone that I’m Ladybug?” 

Adrien’s face switched from fear to realization and also a bit of glee. 

“You… you’re… oh my god!” Adrien managed.

“Yeah, and you’re you.” Marinette mused.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before Adrien broke the silence, “You played me! You had me thinking Ladybug would hate me and kill me for my carelessness and having a civilian know!”

Marinette shrugged, “Well, I don’t plan on killing you. And I definitely don't hate you.”

“I appreciate that, m’lady. And you know, I'm glad it's you.” Marinette probably turned as red as a tomato.

And things were okay. They laughed over things that were so obvious when they looked back. They took their time, Marinette finally admitting that she had a crush on Adrien for a long time.

Adrien never let her live down the fact she turned out to like him the entire time she rejected him, but it was okay because Marinette never let him live down the fact he called his so called girl of his dreams “just a friend” on so many occasions.

Despite her previous fears of a relationship with Chat Noir jeopardizing themselves and their ability to effectively save Paris and fight Hawk Moth, she couldn’t deny what she wanted. And again, the two of them and the Paris of the future that she had saw seemed perfectly okay.

And to be honest, their teamwork improved dramatically since the truth came out, which was incredible since their teamwork was already so strong, and it increased their efficiency in fights. 

She also thinks she figured out the why. Why time would make that exception for her. She probably would've let the fears of the worst case scenarios take over her brain. She probably would've assumed Chat had just found Adrien's charm and wouldn't believe they were the same person. She probably would've been too scared to do anything with the fears she held. But she was able to overcome these things thanks to that brief into-the-future trip.

The truth seemed impossible to accept when she first caught a glimpse of it so long ago, but now it just all made sense. It turns out the best case scenario can actually happen sometimes.

And so when one day she came across a younger version of herself discovering her as she kissed Chat, that’s exactly what she told her. 


End file.
